Of Dreams and Butterflies
by Little Fuji
Summary: [Onesided EnvyEd] [Character death] People believe that you dream before you die... And the last thing you'll see will be a butterfly.


Welcome:D Hope you like this… My previous angst fic Saiyuki wasn't up to the notch, so after a rather traumatic year I decided to post this little one up… XB This idea was from a Naruto fic called "Butterflies" by Nakitama-san. I edited it a bit and made it into an FMA fic. Hope you don't mind… X

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, not even this fic's plot. –cries-

_Of Dreams and Butterflies_

_by tennis-tensai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Golden eyes opened, pupils struggling to adjust to the pitch black of his surroundings. He got up silently. It was one of those weird dreams again… he seemed to be getting one of these every night for a week already. He sucked in a long breath. Not a wisp of air moved._

_People he never expected to appear in his dreams would be here… First was the long-dead Hughes, then Roy Mustang, the flirt who loves torturing him until he explodes. Others weren't so important… who would it be this time? He peered through the blanket of black, searching for another figure._

_He found the person he was looking for. It was Envy, seated on the floor, eyes fixed on him in a cocky stare._

"_My, my… if it isn't the Fullmetal Chibi."_

"_Shut up, Palm Tree! Get the shit out of my dream, idiot. You're polluting it."_

_Envy raised a delicate eyebrow, a sneer on his face. "You wanted me here."_

_Edward, suddenly feeling too exhausted to reply, dropped back onto the floor. "You bore me to sleep, Envy." He said simply, closing his eyes. They opened again at the next sentence the homunculus uttered._

"_You sleep, you die, Edward Elric."_

"_Right… You expect me to believe _that_?" The said alchemist sighed, rolling his eyes._

"_That's none of my business. I don't expect you to believe it either. But do shut your mouth for a moment-" Out of the blue black actually, Envy gave Edward a slap across his face. Or at least, Ed thought he did._

"_You didn't feel a single thing, right?" Envy smirked. "You're as good as dead."_

_Ignoring the chill that ran down his spine, Ed retorted, face ashen; "These dreams are like this, you asshole homunculus! I don't feel –anything- in these dreams!"_

"_You've been dreaming of your own death, Edward Elric."_

_Ed couldn't say anything more. He was confused; yet he knew Envy spoke the truth. Finally, after a long pause, Ed forced words out of his mouth. "I can't die yet, Envy… Help me. I need to protect the ones I love…"_

_Envy smiled bitterly, bangs hiding his eyes. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Although you made me feel like a real human when I'm with you… Even if you taught me how to feel for someone. I wouldn't, for I despise you. I hate you for teaching me how to love…"_

_Ed's mouth dropped open. "Wha- What the hell are you talking about! Are you out of your mind!"_

_Envy's face remained expressionless. "Wait for me in hell, chibi. I'll be coming soon if I can…" The sin seemed to drift away from Ed, further… further…_

"_I love you, Ed…" Those words rang in Ed's ears as the floor opened, swallowing him up in eternal darkness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ed's eyes opened painfully. He could faintly hear his name being screamed and someone crying, but was too engrossed in fighting the feeling of nausea to reply. His stomach burned hotter than charcoal. He bit his lip in pain.

"Nii-san! Wake up… You can't die! _Please_, nii-san! Don't leave me…" Alphonse cried at his side. He could visualize Winry at the other side, sobbing. Ed half-wondered why they were so emotional. Is he really dying, as Envy said? The short alchemist looked down at himself.

Blood. More blood. And a big hole where his stomach should have been.

Ed grinned sickly. "I'll be okay, Al, Winry. Don't worry." He looked up, the last of his life glittering in his eyes with the hope he didn't believe in.

"… I know you will be, nii-san…" Al tried to smile through his tears. Winry was sobbing too hard to say anything.

"Ne, Al… Catch that butterfly for me, will you?"

Al looked confused. Ironically, Ed would've laughed at Al's expression if he wasn't about to die. As his eyes swiveled around, he saw Envy standing quietly at his side. The homunculus' smooth voice resonated in his ears as Ed's vision blurred.

"I'll catch that butterfly for you, chibi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-OWARI-**


End file.
